Talk:Reviews
I've heard mention of creating "hardcore" difficulty modes so I decided to make some ideas in case if it were to ever be implemented. Option 1: Damage Randomization The first and most basic change, is changing the damage randomization that can occur with attacks. As an example... Normal Mode: +20%/-20% Damage Hard Mode: +50%/-50% Damage How this increases difficulty This is mostly a luck based change that would best work with normal attacks and not secret traps or throwing objects/corpses. Since damage randomization affects both player and enemy, losing more damage is a disadvantage when players are attacking but is an advantage when being attacked. However being able to gain more damage can help players take out an opponent but increases the chance for an enemy to take out a party member. Option 2: Moves & Equipment I shall use the Tiendai Thugs from Chapter 1 as the main example. In this option you could change out the abilities that enemies have access too. Giving them new skills, passives and equipment to strengthen them, or even strengthening current skills and passives. For example... Degenerate Thug Weapon: Dagger Armor: Thug Outfit Accessory: Thug Mask Thug Mask +1 Attack, +5% Evade, +10 HP "Don't get arrested" Low-Tier Thug Weapon: Dagger Armor: Thug Outfit Accessory: Thug Mask Skills: Back attacks inflict +15% damage. Average Thug Weapon: Dagger, Throwing Daggers Armor: Thug Outfit Accessory: Thug Mask Skills: Throw (9 SP) - Puncture foes with a thrown weapon Back attacks inflict +25% damage. Nunchaku Thug Weapon: Nunchaku Armor: Thug Outfit Accessory: Thug Mask Skills: Forceful Swing (10 SP) - 125% strength Nunchaku attack Veteran Thug Weapon: Switchblade, Throwing Daggers Armor: Thug Outfit Accessory: Thug Mask Skills: Double Stab (10 SP) - 125% strength Dagger attack Throw (8 SP) - Puncture foes with a thrown weapon. Back attacks inflict +25% damage. Laszlo Weapon: Switchblade, Throwing Needles Armor: Rogue Outfit Items: Jhurukian Upper, Soma Skills: Poison Knife (10 SP) - The enemy loses 15 HP every turn for 2 turns. Throw (5 SP) - Puncture foes with a thrown weapon. Feign (10 SP) - Gain Misdirection for 2 turns. Back attacks inflict +35% damage. Bonus: Chapter 3 Assassins Assassins Weapons: Murderous Dagger, Hellwind Shuriken Armor: Hidden Gear Accessory: Shadow Mask Items: Tranquil Chime X2 Skills: Throw - Punctures foes with thrown weapon. Double Stab (10 SP) - 150% strength Dagger attack Fatal Precision (10 SP) - Gain Misdirection and Warp (Move +20%) for 2 turns. Poison Throw (5 SP) - Shuriken attack that inflicts 15 poison damage, Weak (-15 Attack, -50% Lift) and Frail (-50% Evade, 50% Defense) for 2 turns. Smoke Bomb (11 SP) - Special explosive attack with radius of 1 that inflicts Choking (-50% Hit, -50% Evade) and Hallucinating (-50% SP Regen, -50% S Evade) for 2 turns. Toxic Immolation - Suicidal explosive attack with radius of 2 used when at 65 HP and enemies in range that inflicts Poison (25 HP damage), Weak (-20 Attack, -50% Lift) and Frail (-50% Evade, 50% Defense) for 2 turns. +50% damage from back Not Limited to 7 AP Immunities: Poison, Contagion, Poison Gas Shadow Mask +10% Hit, +10% All Evade, +3 SP, +1 SP Regen, +15% Back Attack Damage "It's darkness makes it a hiding Assassin's best friend" Tranquil Chime is used at 130 HP or lower. Toxic Immolation always is prioritized unless out of range or not enough AP, in which then Tranquil Chime shall be used. How this increases difficulty It's a way of increasing enemy stats but gives them an tactical edge. Enemies might want to have better skills and carrying healing or buffing items to help them survive (in most cases, just delay their death a little longer). An extra layer of difficulty to beware of. Option 3: Remove +2 AP Upgrades How this increases difficulty The AP Upgrades for Party members were quite helpful but did remove the strategy of using teammates to shove other teammates to attack twice. Removing these upgrades brings this back for chapter 3 and 4. The Prickly Britches can be kept however as it makes players take the option of sacrificing other useful accessories (Arachnid Boots, Warden's Emblem etc.) for the ability to move and attack twice without buffs. That's it! That is it. I would add more but this is really long. If you have any other suggestions then feel free to mention them. And no matter what, there is the boring buff enemy stats option directly.